huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho
Jericho is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II Jericho began Survivor: Australia II on the teal Asaga tribe. An originally quiet member of the tribe, Jericho soon found himself in a quartet with Luke, Michelle and Sarah. Asaga was an extremely strong tribe early in the game, winning the first two immunity challenges. On Day 9 however, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. Jericho's alliance saw noticed Jacqui and Henry were bonding quickly as a power couple, and wanted to break them up at the vote. At tribal council, he unanimously voted with the tribe for Jacqui but in a twist, she would only be switched to Samatau. She could also bring two people with her, choosing Henry and Michelle. On the switched Asaga tribe, Jericho was joined by Anneliese and A.K. from Samatau. After losing Michelle, Luke brought Anneliese and A.K. into their alliance. However, the original Asaga tribe also had a side deal that Jericho was apart of, promising to get rid of a Samatau. The new Asaga was just as strong as its original incarnation, winning the next two immunity challenges but losing on Day 16. Jericho was in agreeance with Asaga that Anneliese needed to go, and voted for her at tribal council. However, Jericho's allies Sarah and Luke voted with Anneliese and A.K. for Kent and he was blindsided. Despite this, Jericho was promised by Sarah and Luke that they would truly remain loyal to him at the merge. At the first merged vote, Jericho voted with Sarah and Luke for A.K, but he played a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself. This was useless however, because the rest of the tribe split the votes between Sarah and Jericho where Sarah was made the first member of the jury. With one less ally, Jericho decided to change tactics and relied more heavily on Michelle, Odette and their newly formed alliances. Acting against the strength of the Samatau alliance, Luke, Jericho, Michelle, Odette, Tara, Locky and Anneliese blindsided Jarrad. With a greater sense of authority, Jericho played in the shadows of Luke as he made a larger move. He told Tara and Locky that A.K. was the target, Anneliese was confused by the talk of the vote and voted for Michelle but Luke and the original Asaga members got rid of Tessa. Knowing that A.K. played an idol when the merge began, the seven who blindsided Jarrad earlier unanimously got rid of A.K. at the next vote. Anneliese approached Luke and Jericho the following morning, saying that she wanted to split up the partnership of Locky and Tara and needed their help. Despite the trio voting for Locky, the rest of the tribe was threatened by Luke's strategising and he was blindsided, meaning Jericho now lost his closest ally in the game. Without his closest ally, Jericho decided to make Anneliese his ride or die ally. They pair brought in Tara and Locky to break the pairing between Michelle and Odette. The plan this time was successful and Odette was voted out. With only two pairings left, Anneliese convinced Jericho that Locky and Tara were the biggest threats and needed to be split. They bought along the other single player, Michelle, and when he didn't win immunity, Locky was eliminated. To his best knowledge, Jericho and Anneliese were the planned Final Two. The disappointment however when he won immunity was evident that he has no true loyalties. Anneliese and Tara spoke to Jericho about the possibility of voting out Michelle. He agreed she was a strategic threat, and voted her out at tribal council. His true target was Anneliese, and following his next immunity challenge win, this was his plan. Anneliese was made the final member of the jury and Jericho was pleased with his choice to bring Tara with him. At the Final Tribal Council, much of the jury originally reprimanded Jericho for not making his own bold moves until the very end. However, he spoke about how his strategy was to play in the shadows and let the larger targets, especially Luke and then Anneliese, take the fall for it was reasonable enough for many. In the end, Jericho was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning seven of nine jury votes from Anneliese, A.K, Jarrad, Luke, Michelle, Odette and Tessa. Voting History Trivia *Jericho is the first Asian male to win the title of Sole Survivor and the third Asian castaway overall after Jenny and Bianca. Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways